funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
TerraPhoenix/Mission 4, UFO - Invader
Mission Briefing :We have managed to damage and bring down one of the larger alien UFOs. :These larger UFOs are used by the aliens to attack important locations and are usually manned by 14 aliens, so expect strong resistance. Beware of aliens on the upper level of the UFO. :Once again you must try to take and hold the UFO before they can escape. Be wary of deploying too close, as the aliens will most likely attack you as soon as you land. :''Objectives: ::*''Gain entry to the UFO'' ::*''Do not allow the aliens to regain control'' Notes *This is one the hardest missions on the game. *After placing your soldiers, the aliens will get the first turn. Be aware of this when placing your soldiers. *There are aliens outside of the UFO as well. Be very cautious about this. *After a number of turns the aliens will be able to fix their UFO and escape if you do not proceed into the UFO quickly enough. *The reason for the difficulty of this mission is due to the aliens inside the UFO being able to attack you while you attack them. At this mission, you do not have access to strong armours yet. *There are stairs very close to the east entrance of the UFO leading to a couple of aliens. Many people do not realize this and do not complete the mission. Strategy This is a hit-or-miss strategy that will either work very well or not at all. Place all of your soldiers along the east wall, preferably with one in front of the door. If you are lucky, there will be no immediate threat in the east wing and few aliens attacking from the outside. When your turn starts, go directly into the corridor with the stairs, ignoring any aliens in the east wing. Take out any aliens on the staircase and move all of your troops into the corridor. Take out the aliens in the top room. This is the hardest part, as they retaliate. On good strategy is getting a soldier to run around behind it to get it to turn around. Then get a 2nd soldier to fire from the opposite direction, and it can't turn around to retaliate. Once all the aliens in this room are gone, you should have at least 2 soldiers left. Move all of your soldiers back into the staircase. If you have 3 soldiers, form an "L" around the door at the bottom, but have no soldiers directly in front of the door. Now watch the doors of the rooms in the east wing, If any doors open, then it is likely aliens have entered the room. When that happens, take your soldiers out of the room one at a time to take care of them, and move them back into the corridor before the end of the turn. The aliens will seldom follow you into the corridor, and when they do, they seldom have much time left to shoot. Do this until all aliens are dead, or you feel that enough are dead to search the ship safely. Strategy for Easy Mode Put 4 soldiers on each side with a door. The soldiers should be at a safe distance, not too far and not too near. Aliens should start coming out in the first or second turn. Kill them then send an armoured soldier in. At this point, the aliens outside should reveal themselves by now but they won't be able to hit you since you're to far. The aliens will appear at 2 sides. Send one soldier with run mode on to hunt them. The soldiers should be at the sides nearest to the outside alien. Put one soldier at the side of each door and send the rest in. Kill the aliens on the ground floor (don't get to close). You should see a black rectangle at the room. Search carefully around it for a door, it is extremely hard to find. (it took me until turn 35 to find it) It is slightly covered. Enter the door and you will find stairs. Send your best armoured soldiers to hunt them. Beware, they have shield modules. Category:TerraPhoenix walkthrough